The Other Side of the Door
by SonnyButterflyxx1
Summary: He was hollywoods bad boy.She was a mid-night worker at a hotel.They come from different worlds but when they looked into each others eyes they knew they had each others hearts.*Suck at Summeries please read!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what up party people!**

**This is my third story but first multi-chapter story!**

**Yup that's right multi-chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(BTW Sonny is NOT famous in this story but Chad IS famous!)**

I walked into a nice five star hotel with my cast. I look around to see gold chandlers and chocolate fountains. I grin, only the best for Chad Dylan Cooper. My cast abandoned me to check out the hotel. I walked to the front desk and saw a group of guy's casually dressed.

"Um excuse me?" I said a bit unsure.

"O sorry dude our shift ended a few minutes ago, but our mid-night worker should be here soon.

As he said that I heard the hotel doors open up and in walked a girl. She was wearing black dress pants with a white, button, long sleeved shirt tucked in her pants. Her brown hair bounced playfully on her shoulders and she looked to be about my age.

"Hey guys!" She said when she saw the group of guys.

"Yo wud up Son shine?" The guys all said together.

She laughed, "Nothing, I'll be right back."

I watched her walk off then I turned to the guys.

"Who's that?"

"O that's Sonny, she works mid-nights."

"How she's only like seven teen!"I said amazed

"Ya we know, she's an amazing kid."

"Ok you guys can go now, have fun at Masons batchlour party!" She laughed.

"O we will see ya Sonny!" The guys shouted on their way out.

She walked by me and behind the desk."Sorry about that sir. What can I do for you!" she said looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them, but I soon snapped out of it and said, "Reservations for Mackenzie Falls four rooms for six months." She typed something in the computer and smiled "Ah ha found it!" She swiped four cards and handed them to me. "Here are the room keys and enjoy your stay Mister Cooper!" I grabbed the keys and smiled, "Thanks I will and please call me Chad." "OK." She smiled "Chad."

"So what's your name?" I asked trying to be smooth. "Sonny, Sonny Monroe." She shook my hand. My heart couldn't help but race when we touched. "Nice to meet you Sonny." I engaged her in conversation. She's a very smart and funny girl. I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes but thank God she didn't notice. I was actually enjoying myself when I heard my name being screamed to the high Heavens by Portlyn.

"CHAD!" I sighed and turned to Portlyn, "What?"

"Don't what me! What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I'm talking to Sonny." I said in a 'duh' tone but smiled to myself when I said Sonny. "That's no way to talk you your girl-friend!" she gasped.

"You have a girl friend?" Sonny asked in a small voice. "N-"

"YES, yes he does ME!" I was cut off by Portlyn. "Portlyn I never was and never will be your boy-friend!" I said slowly so she'll understand. "Oh well see about that! Bye Someoney!" She then turned on her heels and went to her room.

I turned back to Sonny, "Sorry about Portlyn she's um a little mental." I mused. She giggled her adorable giggle and said, "It's alright."

I looked at my watch, it read 12:27, and I've been talking with Sonny for over two hours. "Whoa I need to get some sleep!" I yawned. "Ya it's pretty late." Sonny smiled. "Hey could I um get your uh number?" I asked nervously. She smiled, "Sure!" and she wrote her number down and gave it to me and I did the same. "Good Night Sonny." I smiled she returned the smile and said, "Night Chad."

I went to my room and opened then closed and locked the door. I sat down on my couch and smiled. I've never felt this way about a girl I just met. I looked around and smiled yet again and was glad I had a room to myself because that meant I could think of Sonny with no distractions.

**So…what did you think of the first chapter?**

**Please tell me what you think it would mean the world to me!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Keep on Rockin'!**

**:)(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Getting ready for Grade eight Grad is a pain!**

**But the freakishly long wait is over!**

**Here is chapter two of The Other Side of the Door!**

I noticed a slight skip in my step as I make my way to the lobby, a huge grin is plastered on my face all becauseI'm about to see the seventeen year old mid-night worker Sonny Monroe.

I round the hall-way corner and open the big glass doors. I draw a shaky breath as I begin to walk to the front desk. As I make my over I feel my confidence drop allowing my nervousness take over. My heart starts to pound ten times faster than normal which leads to my chest starting to close up shortening my air supply.

When ever my parents mentioned love at first sight to me I thought it was a fluke, a myth.

But as I stand there staring back at her big brown eyes with a smile forming on her lips I instantly became I believer.

"Morning Chad!" Sonny welcomed me.

"Hey Sonny!" I said a bit to hopeful.

"How was your sleep?" She asked giving me her full undivided attention.

"Good,good." And before I could stop to think I blurted out the most stupidest question.

"How did you sleep?" My eyes widen. I looked down at the floor and rested my hands on the desk. She let out a laugh making me look back up at her. I let out a small shy smile along with a long sigh.

"Well this is embarrassing." I mumbled letting out yet another sigh.

She stretched out her arm placing her hand over mine, "Chad its OK, There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

I kept my eyes on her hand that was resting over mine. She patted mine three times and removed her black nail polished hand. I looked back up to be greeted by her big brown eyes. I felt my cheeks burn indicating I was blushing, I faked a cough covering my mouth and a good part of my cheeks with my arm.

"So..." I said when I felt I had stopped blushing.

"Do you um... want to get some coffee with me?" I asked pointing to the hotel doors.

Sonny tilted her head to the side, pursed her lips make the whole 'I'm deciding' look.

I mimicked her actions but purposely making myself look like a complete fool.

She allowed a full on grin take over her features and laughed.

"Sure, just let me go get my stuff." I nodded and watched her disappear behind the desk. I backed up and did one of those five second happy dances. After a moment she reappeared with a black bag along with a black leather jacket.

She waved good-bye to the guy who took over as we walked out the hotel doors. We walked to a small coffee shop called The Early Birds. _**(A/N hopefully made up I just thought of it!) **_We went in, ordered and sat down in a booth.

_***Few Hours later***_

I smiled as we talked. I've never been this interested in what someone had to say unless it was about me. I learned a lot about Sonny. I learned that she lives alone because her parent are archeologists and travel a lot. She loved to sing and tell jokes and she has a dog named Kami _**(A/N {Cam-e} its my first dogs name!) **_

"OK so two muffins were on a sheet in the oven. The one muffin says 'Man its hot in here' and the second one says 'Whoa a talking muffin'!" She says giggling at her own joke. I laugh at her attempt to make me laugh. She gins from ear to ear from her success.

"So where do you live?" I ask slyly.

"I live near sun-Oh my gosh! How am I tell you all this stuff? I-I just met you!" She looked at me unbelieving herself.

"Well maybe you just trust me." I said r raising one eye-brow.

She sighs a smile and looks down at her hands then back up at me.

"I don't know. Maybe your right, I trust you."

I smile back and look into her eyes.

Her cheeks change instantly to a pinkish red making her look away.

She looked down at her watch widening her eyes.

"Sorry Chad but I gotta go!" She said standing up.

"Oh...OK." I said disappointed.

"I guess I'll see ya tonight?" Sonny asked looking down at me.

I smiled up at her, "Ya."

"OK then bye!" She bent down and kissed my cheek. She stood back up and walked out the coffee shop doors.

I smiled widely and touched my cheek. The waitress who looked to be about fifty walked over and smiled at me, "Shes a keeper, Don't let her go Son."

I smiled again.

I wasn't planning on letting her go either.

**So Voila!**

**Hope you Guys/Gals enjoyed it!**

**Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**I promise!**

**Keep On Rockin'!**

_**:)(:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**How's it going!**

**Good?Awesome!**

**Here is another chapter of The Other Side of the Door!**

_***Few Weeks Later***_

Chad's P.O.V

I smiled as I spun myself in a spinney chair placed behind the front desk.

I wasn't really suppose to be there but Sonny was working tonight and there has been no walk-ins.

The clock read 6:45am and I was fully awake laughing about things that had happened yesterday with Sonny.

"Stop!" Sonny laughed, "Get out of the chair before you hurt yourself!"

I stopped the chair and faced Sonny feeling dizzy while laughing.

"Sonny, Sonny funny little Sonny, I'm Americas Chad Dylan Cooper! Nothing can hurt me!"

"Spinney chairs can!" She said A-matter-O'-fact.

I laughed "Whatever."

"Whatever yourself." She mused in a funny voice.

I continued to spin myself happily, letting myself get dizzy with every turn.

Suddenly the chair came to a complete halt. I looked up to see Sonny looking down at me with one eye brow raised. She smiled, "Act your age for five minutes please. A group of people are coming in. Act professional."

"Ppfftt I am professional." I say popping my imaginary collar.

"Ya but only if you knew how to spell it." She responds with her back facing me.

My face drops, "Hey that was UN-called for!"

As soon as I finished saying that a family of five walked in.

A male around the age of forty walked up to the desk hand in hand with a lady whom must be his wife. There were twin girls who looked about seven giggling while staring at their shoes.

Behind them walked a teenage boy around eight-teen. He wore a tight _American Eagle_ shirt along with a pair of jeans complete with tennisshoes.

The minute I saw him I didn't like him. Nothing but trouble.

Sonny smiled like she normally did when customers walked in.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked the parents.

"Hi, two bedroom suite for three days." The man said.

Sonny scrolled the computer and clicked on room 207.

"Yes we have one!" She grabbed three key cards and swiped them.

The man handed her his credit card. She swiped that as well keeping it on file.

She handed him his credit card and room keys.

"You'll be in room 207, enjoy your stay!" She smiled again.

The man returned the smile, "Thank-you."

The man and his family opened the big glass doors and headed up to their room but the teenage boy stayed where he was.

"Is there any thing else?" Sonny asked the boy.

"Hi I'm Jonathan." He said resting his elbows on the desk.

"What can I do for you Jonathan?"

"No,its what I can do for you." He said pointing at Sonny.

"What?"

"I can help you with your big V problem."

"Excuse me?"Sonny said with her mouth hanging open.

"Because I wanna tap this." He said laying a finger on her chin and bringing her face closer.

She bit her bottom lip making him smirk. He leaned closer only to have the back side of Sonny's hand make contact with his cheek, leaving a huge pinkish red mark.

I let out a chuckle smirking in the process.

"Why you little-"Jonathan began.

I stood in front of Sonny at that point, not wanting any thing bad to happen.

"I think its time you go." I said in a cold tone, not showing any sympathy.

He looked up at me noticing I'm taller than him. He gave a look of hatred and revenge.

"I'll be on my way then. Call me, when you,well you know." He said to Sonny and walked past the glass doors to his room.

I turned around so I faced Sonny, "You okay?"

She smiled a sigh " Ya thanks."

"Hey no problem that guy was a douche. No girl should ever be treated that way."

She smiled resting her back on the edge of the desk facing me.

"Also might I add, awesome acting on your part." I said chuckling.

Her smile became wider as she flipped part of her hair over her shoulder, "Well I don't mean to brag..." She laughed while walking over toward the chair sitting next to mine. She slumped down in the chair and rested her head back closing her eyes.

I silently watched her smiling as I do so. I quickly took my phone out and took a picture of her without her knowing. I set it has my screen saver.

I looked at the clock on my phone it flashed 7:05.

I put my phone away and copied Sonny's actions.

I closed my eyes and breathed evenly.

And before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

**There you have it!**

**Chapter three!**

**Hopefully this chapter was longer.**

**Since it is the summer I will be updating much faster!**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**Keep On Rockin'**

**-Cassie**

**:)(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone its Moi here with another chapter of The Other Side of the Door!This is when Channy will really be added into the story!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)(:**

Chad's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, making me blink a couple times. I sat up awkwardly, moaning as I stretched. I looked around completely dazed, looking for Sonny.

I looked down and saw the seat of the spinney chair making me smile like a kid on Christmas.

I started to slowly spin myself chuckling at how cautious I was being.

"Really Chad really?"

I felt adrenaline rush though I, as the voice spoke. Only one voice that could make my heart feel like it's about to explode. A smile instantly crept on my face as the chair slowed down having me face the perfectly named girl Sonny.

"Yes," I smirked "Really." She sighed and walked behind the desk taking a seat next to me.

I instantly looked down playing with my hands.

"Penny for your thoughts." She mused, breathing a laugh.

I looked back into her eyes a smirk playing on my lips.

I stretched my arm out a little and flattened out my hand, "Penny first."

She raised her eye brow at me and giggled a little bit, "You know what I meant."

I took a deep breath and sighed a smile, "You don't want to hear my thoughts."

"Try me." She simply said.

"Well..." I started.

"Well…" She copied me trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed a little and started speaking again," I'm just confused."

"About what?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little bit.

"Um well…. Girls I guess."I said laughing at myself at how stupid that sounds.

"Ah…. Girls." She sighed nodding.

I chuckled a little bit.

"So what about girls is confusing you?" Sonny asked looking back at me.

"I-I don't know." I lied not really wanting to talk about this.

"Well if you don't know what confuses you about girls they must not confuse you." She said.

I looked at her unbelievably and breathed a laugh, "OK you lost me."

She smiled,"Don't worry about it."

We continued to sit in silence. It was torture. The seconds ticked on like they did everyday but they seemed slower. She would periodically look at the clock waiting for her sift to be over.

The silence soon ended when the glass door opened up and in skipped Chastity. She smiled when she spotted us sitting there and proceeded to skip over.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hey Chastity!" Sonny and I said in union

We made eye contact making my heart pound. Something about her eyes makes me melt. I just want to get lost in them and never come back.

The snapping sound of Chastity's thumb and middle finger rubbing off each other startled me bringing me back to the real world.

"Welcome back guys." She smiles. "So, the cast and I were going to spend our day off at the beach want to come?" Chastity asked looking hopeful at Sonny and I.

"I'm in!" Sonny smiled standing up.

Chastity squealed but soon stopped looking at me, "Chad?"

I smiled looking at Sonny, "Ya I'm there."

She rapidly clapped her hands turning to Sonny, "Oh Sonny I have a bathing suit you can borrow since were leaving in like no time at all!"

Sonny smiled wide showing off her teeth, "Awesome!"

The doors of the hotel opened and in walked the lady who was now working the desk."Hey Sonny! You may leave now!" She said in a cheery tone.

"OK thanks Lily!" And before I could blink Sonny and Chastity were running upstairs to her room.

I shook my head smiling in the process, and made my way upstairs.

_***Few Hours Later***_

We were all ready to go and the cast along with me and Sonny piled into the very big yet stylish van.

I was driving with the three girls sitting in the middle seating. The other two guys sat at the back acting like the people driving behind us were going to kill them.

About an hour into our drive Chastity handed me a CD asking me to put it on to number 8.

I expected it to be one of those really girls CD's with songs from Zac Efron. And sadly I was right. I put on song number eight turning up the volume for the girls. When the begging intro began to play the girls eked with excitement, and when I say girls I mean Sonny and Chastity. Portlyn looked at them with disgust and continued to read a magazine about sex tips.

As soon as lyrics started to be sung the girls started to laugh singing with each other.

_I said lets talk about it  
As she walked out on me and slammed the door  
But I just laugh about it  
'cause she's always playin' those games  
Deep down I know she loves me  
But she's got a funny way of showin' me how she cares  
Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn  
And drove out with her finger in the air  
Oh, yeah_

Sometimes it's black  
Sometimes it's white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it  
Or we figure it out  
But then she'll just change her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it  
I'm so in love with her  
Every other time  
Yeah, every other time

Sometimes we sit around  
Just the two of us on the park bench  
Sometimes we swim around  
Like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts  
But then I think about the time  
When we broke up before the prom  
And you told everyone that I was gay, ok  
Sometimes I walk around the town  
For hours just to settle down  
But I take you back and you kick me down  
'cause that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh, I like it

Sometimes it's black  
Sometimes it's white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it  
Or we figure it out  
But then she'll just change her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it  
I'm so in love with her  
Every other time  
Yeah, every other time

Every other time

Keep it up homegirl  
Don't you quit  
You know  
The way you scream is the ultimate  
And when i  
Walk away just watch the clock  
I bet i  
Don't even get around the block

I said let's talk about it  
As she walked out on me and slammed the door  
One day we'll laugh about it  
'cause we're always playin' those games

Every other time

Sometimes it's black  
Sometimes it's white  
Sometimes she's wrong  
Sometimes I'm right  
Sometimes we talk about it  
Or we figure it out  
But then she'll just change her mind  
Sometimes she's hot  
Sometimes I'm cold  
Sometimes my head wants to explode  
But when I think about it  
I'm so in love with her  
Every other time  
Yeah, every other time

Keep it up homegirl  
Don't you quit  
You know  
The way you scream is the ultimate  
And when i  
Walk away just watch the clock  
I bet i  
Don't even get around the block

By the time the two girls finished singing their song we arrived at the beach. We all got out of the van and got our stuff.

We walked down the beach trying to find a spot that was away from everyone else. We walked for another few minutes until we found a spot with no one around. We laid a blanket down along with our stuff. Sonny Chastity and the others were taking off their clothes showing their bathing suits.

I eyed Sonny discreetly making sure no one noticed. Even though she was wearing one of Chastity's bathing suits she still looked pretty hot. She had a two piece in a deep blue. On the left cup there was a white flower. Chastity was wearing a similar one but it was green with a flower. I looked at Portlyn who was wearing a tight brown bathing suit with beads along the straps.

I lay on the blanket with my shirt off hoping to get a tan. I looked out into the water to see Chastity being grabbed from behind by Skyler. I smiled. It's was obvious they liked each other, I was happy for them. I saw Sonny run toward Chastity with open arms with Chastity doing the same. Before I could blink Ferguson and Skyler tackled both girls into the water. I looked around wondering where Portlyn went I saw her chatting up some surfer dude.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes falling into a somewhat deep slumber.

_***Hours Later***_

My sleep is disturbed when I hear the sounds of panting breaths and laughs. I sit up and see the suns slowly starting to leave the sky. I look over to see Chastity sound asleep curled up in Skylers lap, Ferguson sitting next to him. I look to see Sonny lying in her own little corner shivering from the cold ocean water.

I smile, "Cold?" She looks at me smiling still shivering, "Ya."

I outstretch my arms and smile, "Its warm over here."

She crawls over and lays her head on my chest. I wrap an arm around her waist and small of her back. She gently places her arm on my chest and shuts her eyes. I stroke her hair making her smile. It soon faded being replaced with even breaths. I cheered to myself on the inside because she fell asleep in my arms.

"So you and Sonny?" Ferguson smirks.

"Pppfftt What? Me and Sonny! No...No!" I said.

"Sure whatever you say Romeo." Skyler added.

"Oh Ya well…what about you and Chastity!" I said raising an eye brow.

He smirked, "What can I say Chad, I think I'm in love. And don't tell me you have no feelings toward Sonny." He said.

"Feelings I have n-" I stopped to receive a glare from both guys.

"OK, OK your right I do have feeling for Sonny. B-but what if the feelings not mutual? "I say looking desperate.

"Ya your right Chad the feelings are so not mutual, because she is not the girl in your arms, not the girl asleep in your arms right now." Ferguson said sarcastically.

I sighed and looked down at the sleeping Sonny. I smiled.

"Oooo Chaddy's in love!" Skyler teased followed by kissing noises.

I ignored that last comment and looked up at the setting sun. The mix of reds yellows and oranges calmed me, making me feel as if Sonny and I were the only people around. Cheesy I know but that's how felt. Soon a part of a familiar song played in my mind. The slow melody of the piano introduction and ending

_You and me forever_

_You and me right now; I'd be alright_

I leaned down and kissed her cheek stoking her skin. I laid down bringing Sonny closer to me. I closed my eyes but stayed awake because I don't wanna miss a thing.

I watch the sun set more rapidly, the colours changing from reddish orange to a pink.

I knew that we would be leaving soon so I lived in the moment. I held her tighter never wanting to move from my spot. I smiled as I realized that I'm falling deeply in love with Sonny Monroe.

**OMG! Longest chapter ever!**

**Please I hopped you like it!**

**I started writing this at ten o'clock and it is now 3:00!**

**Just so you know there will be more channy it will be more channy then I have supplied in my other stories ha ha just so ya know! Be prepared!**

**Keep On Rockin'**

**-Cassie**

**:)(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! How's it going?**

**Well I hope you're doing awesome because here is yet another chapter of The Other Side of the Door! I'm updating so fast now Wow I shock myself!**

_***The next day***_

Chad's P.O.V

My breath shortened as I came face to face with a gigantic poster. It was full of colour complete with humongous words. It was for the hotels dance.

I turned and continued walking down the hall-way.

I went into the breakfast room and slumped into a stool. I laid my head down on the table and sighed.

Tonight was the hotels annual dance and I wasn't feeling so hot. I mean sure I have the looks, style, but what I don't have is hand-eye coordination.

I mean dancing doesn't look that hard you just sway from side to side….right?

My attention turned to the door when I heard the sound of shoes hit the tile of the flooring. In walked a casually dressed Sonny.

"Morning!" She smiled, pouring herself some coffee.

"Hey." I barely mumbled with my head still rested on the grey topped table.

"What's up?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"The sky." I said slightly annoyed with a 'duh' tone.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."She silently laughed to herself with a smile plastered across her face.

"Or in the wrong bed." I chuckled. She looked at me with her eyes bugging out of her head, "What!" Her hand went to her mouth in a dramatic way but was trying to hold in her laughter. I started to laugh hysterically soon being followed by her loud laugh. Our laughter soon died down followed by an awkward silence.

She sighed looking back at me. I kept my head down afraid that if I look at her my heart will explode following by me melting.

"So what's got you down in the dumps?" She asked.

"N-nothing um ya uh *sigh* nothing-g." I stuttered sounding like a fool.

"Don't um ya uh sigh nothing me," Sonny said seriously with a bit of humor.

"What's wrong!" She pressed on.

I chuckled a little bit with a strong sigh not far behind.

"Well this is embarrassing; I'm just worried about the dance." I said rushed.

She laughed one of those 'you got to be kidding me' laughs followed by an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Um Ok then, what about dances worry you?" She asked a bit more friendly.

"I-I just never really….you know." I said hesitantly.

"No sadly Chad I don't know. But I will if you tell me!"

"I never had my first dance and I'm just nervous about it ok you happy!" I said rudely.

"Calm down Chad it's not a big deal!" Sonny said waking behind me.

I stood up walking in front of her. "Yes it is if you don't know how to dance!"

I sighed sitting back down.

She stood in front of me with her hand held out in front of my face." What?" I said not wanting to talk about this foolish girly topic.

"I will be your first dance, so if you make a fool of yourself at least it was with a friend not some stranger!" She smiled.

I chuckled smiling as I do so. I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Ok so for a slow dance if that's what you're nervous about, you can have your hands around my waist with mine rested around your neck." She said putting my hands on her waist, then proceeding to place her around my neck.

"Or you can have one hand around my waist with one hand holding mine." She then kept one arm around my neck but moved it more so it rested on my shoulder. She grabbed a hold of one of my hands holding it in her's.

I smiled. She looked back up into my eyes returning my smile, "Then you just sway from side to side or back and forth."

I took my hand away from her grasp and placed it on her waist joining my other hand. She smiled placing her arms around my neck. I started to slowly move from side to side, not long before she followed.

She giggled a little bit looking down at her feet then back up meeting my eyes.

My heart couldn't help but beat more and more rapidly as we came closer.

After a few minutes we stopped. But neither of us let go. I smiled and muttered, "I can dance!" She smiled, "You sure can!"

I laughed, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled. I soon put her down. I took a deep breath noticing how close we are. I looked into her eyes searching; soon we were leaning in, slowly but surely. I noticed how cautious we were being with each other.

Her hand came up to my face gently running her finger across my cheek. My arms snaked their way around her waist as her hands wrapped themselves around my neck. Our eyes started to close our noses brushed each other. My heart pounded loudly adrenaline rushing through me.

I could feel her breath on my lips which only taunted me.

Before I could do anything my phone went off making both of us jump bringing us back to the real world. We both looked down. I reached into my pocket and answered the call. I turned around my back facing Sonny, "Hello?" I asked really annoyed.

"Chad! Where are you? Boss is going to kill you! You're late for rehearsals! This Mack falls movie won't make its self!" Said an angry yet worried Chastity.

"Relax Chas. Everything will be fine! I'll be there in ten!" I said calmly.

"You better be or I'll personally kill you!" Chastity hung up.

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket," Sorry Sonny but I-"I turned around to see no one standing there. She had left.

Sonny's P.O.V

As Chad took the call I slowly back out of the room and ran.

Sure when we met, I thought he was cute, but as the weeks went on I found myself liking him more and more. I didn't think anything would happen, I mean he's only here for a couple months and it could take years for a person to develop any feelings for another person….right?

Sure, when we kind of danced I felt sparks. Sure, I wanted to kiss him. Sure, I wish who ever called didn't call. But maybe just maybe I didn't want to kiss him….oh who am I kidding! His lips were so close! Now things are just going to be awkward.

I sighed as I walked down the street. It's not like I could avoid him its inevitable. Sadly I have to come tonight. Employees are expected to go or they work simple as that.

I walked up my porch and unlocked the door. I walked in and put my stuff down. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I sighed and walked out. I went upstairs and into my room. I grabbed my IPod and put my head phones on. I flopped onto my bed and pressed shuffle.

The song 'When you're gone' by Bryan Adams and Melanie C. came on. I smiled at the familiar song

_I've been wandering around the house all night  
wondering what the hell to do  
I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you  
well the phone don't ring cuz my friends ain't home  
I'm tired of being all alone  
got the TV on cuz the radio's playing songs that remind me  
of you_

baby when you're gone I realize I'm in love  
the days go on and on and the nights just seem so long  
even food don't taste that good - drink ain't doing what it  
should  
things just feel so wrong - baby when you're gone…..

I continued to listen to the song, the whole time I was thinking about Chad. I looked over at the clock and started to get ready for tonight.

Chad's P.O.V

I slowly walked to the hotels ballroom. I've been thinking about what almost happened between me and Sonny this morning. We almost kissed. Sure I did feel sparks and I was positive she felt them to but when I turned around and she was gone, I lost all hope and sulked for the rest of the day.

I opened the doors and was welcomed by bright lights and loud music. I proceeded to walk in and spotted Chastity talking with none other than Sonny.

I walked over with my head down but stopped when I was in front of them. I looked up and saw Sonny looking in another direction."Ladies." I said.

"Hey Chad!" Chastity said in her normal cheery tone, "Hey." was all Sonny mumbled still not looking at me.

A slow song had started it introduction and Skler had already stole Chastity away bringing her to the dance floor.

I shuffled my feet and looked up at Sonny. She was still looking at nothing but had embarrassed written all over her face. I sighed and walked over so I was standing right in front of her. I held my hand out, she eyed it, "May I have this dance?" I asked. She looked up at me and grabbed my hand, "Sure." She mumbled.

We walked out on the dance floor surrounded by couples dancing to the slow rhythm of the song.

I grabbed her waist with my hands while she rested her arms around my neck. She blushed but I knew it was more out of embarrassment than anything. We started to sway side to side. She still wasn't looking at me and it was killing me. I needed to see her big brown eyes or else I might die.

"Sonny…" I whispered looking at her.

She lifted her head up so we made eye contact, "I'm so sorry Chad, I panicked so I left I'm sorry!" She said in kind of a rush.

I smiled staring into her eyes. I pulled her into a hug still swaying from side to side. We pulled apart and found ourselves in the same place we were this morning. I chuckled a bit matching her smile. We started yet again to lean in we were moving a bit faster but were still cautious with each other.

Her arms went around my neck pulling my closer. My hands went on the small of her back bringing her closer. Our eyes closed soon followed by our lips meeting. They moved in perfect sync with each other. She smiled softly into the kiss. It started out sweet but soon became passionate almost too rough and could be labeled as lust.

We pulled apart trying to find air, still in each other's arms. She gently brushed her lips passed mine making me smile. She was teasing me.

I heard a weird clicking noise and turned to see nothing. I brushed it off and turned back to Sonny, bringing her back in for another wanted kiss. I soon stopped feeling sparks. They were gone, and replace with fireworks. They shun brightly behind my eye-lids as we kissed. I smiled into it and pulled apart resting my forehead on hers. I looked into her eyes getting lost in the process and said," I love you." She smiled wide. She closed her eyes again then opened them, "I love you too." I smiled thinking everything was going right…..but something in me told me that I was wrong.

**Hey!Another long chapter!**

**Woo Channy! What could be Chad's funny feeling that is doubting all this Channy? Keep reading to find out!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it!**

**Keep On Rockin'!**

**-Cassie! **

**:)(:**


End file.
